


Happy Anniversary!

by yoonchuls



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonchuls/pseuds/yoonchuls
Summary: Victor and Yuuri celebrate their first anniversary. Otherwise known as, Victor and Yuuri go to Tokyo Disneyland together for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT WRITING TITLES I'M SORRY PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE. 
> 
> I started writing this last weekend before Episode 7 but Episode 7 messed me up so badly I needed to finish it sooner rather than later! I wanted to include smut but honestly, I kind of suck at writing it and there's already so many great smut fics here that I feel quite intimidated. ;u; There's already so many fics here in GENERAL I don't know if this will get any attention at all, but I hope whoever reads this enjoys it!

Victor slowly blinks as he awakens, the light beginning to filter into the bedroom as he moves to sit up. Today was the day; it had been a year since he had started dating Yuuri. He couldn’t believe how quickly the time had gone, it seemed like just yesterday he was on the plane to Japan for the first time on his way to meet Yuuri and now here they were, both in completely different places than they pictured themselves being just a few short years ago. He turned his head with a grin, kissing his lover gently on the cheek as he rose from the bed. 

“Rise and shine, Yuuri. We have to leave soon.” Victor snorted as Yuuri opened his eyes with the most displeased look on his face, squinting as he tried to read the time on the clock without his glasses before scoffing, “Victor, it’s 6:40 in the morning. Are you seriously getting up now?” Victor shrugged as he walked around their shared bedroom butt naked, humming a faint tune as he gathered all of his clothes, “It’s our anniversary, don’t you want to start the day early so we can celebrate?”

Yuuri let out a soft chuckle, grasping his glasses from the nightstand before placing them on his face, still unwilling to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed. He and Victor had been dating for a year now, getting together shortly after the Cup of China. Yuuri had already won the Grand Prix Final, an extremely emotional day for all involved, and the two were now taking a break. They both didn’t know what they wanted to do next, Yuuri was still undecided whether or not he still wanted to pursue a career related to skating and Victor was seemingly unwilling to coach anybody that wasn’t his Yuuri. 

The two were now living in a small apartment in Tokyo, Victor having gotten used to life in Japan but also craving a larger city. Yuuri couldn’t complain much, the apartment was cramped and the rent wasn’t cheap but at least he didn’t have to worry about any of his family potentially barging in on any intimate moments. Shuddering at the thought, he decided that it would be a good idea to join Victor in the shower. Like he had said, you had to start the day early in order to celebrate.

~~

After mutually jerking each other off in the shower, Victor and Yuuri made breakfast together. Or mainly, Yuuri made breakfast and Victor clung to his back tightly as he watched. Victor and Yuuri often took turns cooking, but Victor was not quite used to cooking a traditional Japanese breakfast yet so Yuuri mainly cooked in the morning and Victor cooked in the evening. As Yuuri began to scoop rice out of the rice cooker, a grain of rice flew out and landed on his cheek. He blinked as Victor quickly turned his head slightly, eating the grain of rice off of his face and licking the spot where it had been. 

Yuuri placed the rice bowls on the counter safely before turning around in Victor’s arms, grinning as he pinched the other’s cheek, “Did you just want an excuse to lick my face?” Victor felt a small blush creeping on his cheeks, the embarrassment of getting caught catching up to him, “So what if I did? Didn’t you enjoy it?” Yuuri let out a low chuckle, pressing his lips right to Victor’s ear, “Next time you don’t need an excuse.” Victor visibly shivered, he recalled when Yuuri had been so shy and reserved around him, blushing every single time Victor initiated any sort of contact. Those days were obviously long gone.

~~

After breakfast, Yuuri had suggested just cuddling on the couch with Makkachin but Victor had other plans in mind. He had a twinkle in his eye as he ran into the bedroom quickly without a word, Yuuri not even having time to process what was happening before Victor returned, two tickets in his hand. “We’re going to Disneyland!” Yuuri tilted his head, an eyebrow raised as Victor began bouncing up and down in excitement, not being able to stop himself from hugging the other man. He was too cute to resist. 

And so they began their journey, luckily since they were already living in Tokyo, Tokyo Disneyland was not that far away. They tightly held each other’s hands on the subway, nodding politely at the few fans that recognized them. Even though Victor and Yuuri were very well known in the ice skating world, it didn’t mean that everybody in real life recognized them, especially in the off-season. They occasionally got stopped for some autographs or a picture but most of the general public seemed to give them their space when they were out together. 

“What do you want to do first when we get there, Yuuri?” Victor whispered, not wanting to be too loud on the subway. Yuuri shrugged, trying to think but also finding it very distracting when Victor’s breath is on his ear and his thumb is circling the back of his hand. Yuuri turned his head slightly in order to whisper back into Victor’s ear, “Maybe something like Big Thunder Mountain? I want to go on a rollercoaster.” Victor’s lips turned into a small pout but before he could voice his concerns, they were already getting off the subway and walking into the park. 

Yuuri had been to Tokyo Disneyland twice before when he was younger, so it didn’t quite have the same effect on him as it did on Victor. Yuuri had forgotten that Victor had never been to Disney before and couldn’t help the grin that was plastered on his face as he watched Victor spin around in circles, looking around the area by the entrance in amazement. “Hold my hand love, I don’t want you to get lost before we even get inside,” Yuuri chuckled, grasping onto Victor’s hand as the two wandered into the park, Victor squeezing Yuuri’s hand tightly as he exclaimed, “A castle!” Yuuri nodded, “Yep, a castle. They’re the landmarks of Disney theme parks. It’s pretty isn’t it?” But Victor was already distracted and onto the next thing, pointing at couples wearing matching Mickey and Minnie character headbands, “We need those Yuuri! Let’s get matching ears!” 

Yuuri was not all that thrilled with the idea, but it was Victor’s first time in Disney and he really didn’t want to spoil the experience. Most people around the park were wearing all sorts of different character headbands and hats, so it wasn’t like people would look at them differently. So that was how Victor and Yuuri wound up walking around Disney in Mickey and Minnie “ears”, quickly approaching the Big Thunder Mountain Rollercoaster that Yuuri said he wanted to ride. Victor slowly shrunk back as he took in the size of the rollercoaster, laughing nervously, “Hey Yuuri, that couldn’t possibly be that Mountain thing you mentioned earlier right?” Yuuri nodded, tilting his head curiously, “Yeah it is. Why, does it not look fun?”

Victor sighed quietly, tugging on Yuuri’s shirt as he mumbled, “I’m kind of… scared of rollercoasters. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier…” Yuuri smiled fondly at his lover before embracing him, soothingly rubbing the older man’s back while whispering, “You should have said so earlier. I’m not about to force you to do something that you’re not ready to do and makes you anxious.” Victor smiled so widely he thought the corners of his mouth would rip, clinging back to the smaller boy tightly and rocking him back and forth. Victor was aware that Yuuri had struggled with pretty severe anxiety throughout his life so he didn’t feel as if he was bothering Yuuri when he voiced or expressed a concern. In the beginning Victor had been hesitant, knowing that Yuuri idolized him so much and wanting so badly to live up to his expectations. However, after Victor started to be more honest and voice more of his concerns their relationship only blossomed further.

The two separated when they noticed murmuring and flashing of cameras behind them, laughing sheepishly when they realized that they were not alone and there were bound to be people who recognized them in a place this big. Yuuri tugged on Victor’s hand with a smile, “Follow me, I know something that is a little more of your style if you’re not into rollercoasters.”

~~

“A… carousel?” Victor grinned; looking down at Yuuri whose face was slightly flushed. They were on line for the carousel with a bunch of young children and their parents, Yuuri spitting back at Victor defensively, “This is one of the least scary things here! I’m here with you in mind!” Victor chuckled, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head, “I never said I wasn’t thankful for that, Yuuri. If I had been on a date with somebody in the past they probably would have forced me on the rollercoaster regardless. You always have my best interest in mind even when it’s going against something that you want to do so badly.” 

Yuuri ducked his head, his heart beating quickly due to Victor’s incessant praise. Yuuri often didn’t believe that he deserved Victor’s praise, but it didn’t stop his heart from racing like crazy and his palms from sweating. After about 15 minutes of waiting, Victor and Yuuri were able to step onto the carousel. Victor ran up to a tall, black horse, hoisting himself up before patting his lap. Yuuri looked at him with wide eyes, about to just sit on another horse before Victor caught his attention. He was pretty sure that there had to be rules about not sitting on the same horse, but then Yuuri realized because him and Victor are always speaking in English, they could easily pretend they don’t speak any Japanese if an employee comes up to threaten them. Yuuri grins as Victor pulls him up onto the tall horse, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist and holding him against his broad chest tightly as the carousel began to move. The two began to laugh and cheer like children, Yuuri occasionally turning around and giving Victor a short kiss on the lips. They were pretty sure that they were most definitely not allowed to be on the same horse together considering they were both grown men, but the woman who was operating the carousel didn’t seem to mind. She just simply requested a picture and an autograph from both of them when they got off of the ride.

~~

Considering Victor was actually too scared to ride most of the rides that Disneyland had to offer, Victor and Yuuri wound up spending most of the day just eating and enjoying the atmosphere of the park. Walking around hand in hand while talking about anything and everything, Yuuri couldn’t help but let a small sigh escape, “It would have been nice if we could have brought Makkachin with us.” Victor snorted silently before pinching Yuuri’s cheek, “Seriously? You’re thinking about Makkachin on a day like today? That’s like bringing our child along with us on our anniversary! Seriously Yuuri…” Yuuri hadn’t thought about it like that, laughing loudly before a loud announcement reverberated through the park, “Hello everybody. The nightly fireworks show will be starting in just 10 minutes, please gather at the front of the park by the castle and enjoy the show!” 

Yuuri and Victor looked at each other with a twinkle in their eye as they walked at a brisk pace towards the front of the park. Both Victor and Yuuri loved fireworks, wishing that they came around more often other than New Years and the Summertime festivals. “We should live here Yuuri, then we could watch fireworks every night!” Victor sighed happily as they secured a spot on Main Street facing the castle, Yuuri’s thumb gently circling the back of Victor’s hand.

“We only live an hour away, Victor. We could come here more often than just our anniversary,” Yuuri looked up and saw Victor’s hopeful face, not being able to help but kiss his lover’s cheek just before the fireworks show started. Yuuri simply stood while holding Victor’s hand, eyes widening and jaw dropping in awe as he watched the show while Victor simultaneously tried Snapchatting and putting pictures on Instagram as he teared up, the beauty of the display stunning him. Disney always did a great job at making you think of your loved ones, one point of the Fireworks display played an audio track of Mickey asking the spectators in both Japanese and English if they have ever fallen in love, if they have ever felt the need to share something so badly with somebody that your heart might explode, if you ever felt that without this person you couldn’t function. Yuuri and Victor turned to each other, feeling quite emotional as their lips gently collided, the loud booming of the fireworks and their heartbeats in their ears as the grand finale approached. The two smiled in the middle of their kiss as they heard clapping begin, pulling apart to join in before slowly beginning to file out of the theme park and back towards the subway. 

~~

“That was so magical, Yuuri!” Victor sighed happily as the pair finally approached their small apartment, the long day finally catching up with them. They were both exhausted after walking around for the entire day, kissing Makkachin on the head as they entered the doorway together before trudging to their shared bedroom and collapsing on the bed. Yuuri felt his eyes instantly begin to close, not even wanting to get up to change into his pajamas before he felt Victor’s lips against his briefly, the other collapsing on top of him. “Victor…” Yuuri whined softly, nudging him with all of the energy he had before Victor mumbled, “This was the part where we were supposed to make sweet, passionate love as I fed you chocolates that I bought but I honestly can’t even think of moving right now…” 

Yuuri had already fallen fast asleep. 

Well, there was always tomorrow morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS ;; YOI AND VICTUURI HAS RUINED MY LIFE AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS AND I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE MORE ABOUT THEM.


End file.
